megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Girimehkala
.]] Girimehkala (ギリメカラ, Girimekara) is one of the more prominent recurring demons in the series. History Girimehkala is a large demonic elephant from Sri Lankan mythology. It is said to be the mount of the demon lord Mara, who tried to tempt Buddha so that he could not achieve enlightenment. The Girimehkala's most prominent feature is its one huge eye, which is said to carry a powerful curse. Anyone that looks into its eye will fall ill and cannot be cured. It is suggested that Girimehkala is a demonized Ganesha or Airavata from Hinduism, as Buddhist Sri Lankans and the Hindu Indians have come into conflict several times throughout history. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Jaki *Shin Megami Tensei II: Jaki *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Vile *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Jaki *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Demon / Sarge *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Brute / Sarge *Persona: Jaki *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Chariot *Persona 3: Moon *Persona 3: FES: Moon *Persona 4: Moon *Shin Megami Tensei Online: IMAGINE: Unattainable Shinagawa field boss Biography ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Girimehkala appears as a story-line boss in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne. In the events of the Hito-Shura's second visit to Yoyogi Park, Sakahagi summons Girimehkala to fight for him. Later, Girimehkala appears as a normal enemy encounter in the Diet Building and in the Tower of Kagutsuchi. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Girimehkala appears as a normal enemy encounter in Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner. He can be encountered in the Homebase of the Brutes Tribe. Occasionally, after a few turns, Girimehkala will cower in fear and runs away, prompting the arrival of a second, much larger and stronger Girimehkala the unique title Sarge. The Demon Girimehkala is also one of the few demons summoned by the optional boss Hito-Shura when challenged; he focuses on inflicting the party with powerful Mudo spells and occasionally neutralizes their -nda effects inflicted by the party. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Girimehkala returns as a normal enemy encounter in Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2. He can be easily encountered in the first layer of the Sun. Similar to it's predecessor, a second, much larger and stronger Girimehkala can be encountered with the unique title Sarge, forcing the regular Girimehkala to retreat from fear. ''Persona 3'' Girimehkala appears as a Persona of the Moon Arcana in Persona 3. He is available to be summoned once the Protagonist reaches Lv. 42 or above. ''Persona 3: FES'' Girimehkala returns as a Persona of the Moon Arcana in Persona 3: FES. In the playable epilogue of FES, titled The Answer, Aegis can also summon Girimehkala by fusing the appropriate Personae in the Velvet Room. ''Persona 4'' Girimehkala appears as a Persona of the Moon Arcana in Persona 4. The Protagonist can summon him once he reaches Lv. 48 or above. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 3: FES'' ''Persona 4'' Skills ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 3: FES'' ''Persona 4'' Category:Vile Race Category:Moon Arcana Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Demons Category:Persona 3 Personae Category:Persona 3: FES Personae Category:Persona 4 Personae Category:Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner Demons